1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to games, and more particularly to a game which combines traditional board game elements and an unrelated activity such as preparing a meal. Steps of the unrelated activity are melded into steps of playing the game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Parlor games such as board games have become a favored way of passing time sociably with friends and acquaintances. Parlor games enable participants to pass time pleasurably while escaping from pressures and demands of day to day living. Sociable gatherings also frequently center about meals. Meals provide an enjoyable activity in which conversation usually plays a significant role. When the purpose of a meal is to foster social interaction as well as for mere nourishment, beverages, particularly alcoholic beverages are usually available.
The role of host in gatherings can be quite time consuming, especially where significant time must be devoted to preparation and serving of food and beverages. This can interfere with the host's attention to and interaction with guests. One approach to freeing a host to interact with the guests is to engage the services of others such as servants or persons engaged for one gathering. However, it is not always economically feasible and may not be desirable to introduce additional people into a household during a social event. It is desirable to accomplish the diverse tasks related to food and beverage preparation while enabling hosts to interact with guests.
It will further be appreciated that both parlor games and meals are significant elements of certain social gatherings. It would be desirable to combine these two disparate elements of a social gathering into one.